


Kas ar mums notika?

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Songfic. Drako pārdomā, kas noticis ar viņa attiecībām ar Džiniju...





	Kas ar mums notika?

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Airmid  
> Epasts: tristram@mugglepost.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/airmid/WHTU01a.html  
> Translated from english

**What Happened to Us?**  
Artist: Hoobastank  
Music by: Daniel Esrin   
Lyrics by: Douglas Robb  
  
 _i thought it was too good to be true  
i found someone who understands me   
someone who would help me to get through   
and fill an emptiness i had inside me   
but you kept inside and i just denied some things that we should have both said   
i knew it was too good to be true   
'cause I'm the only one who understands me..._  
  
 _Es zināju ka tas bij pārāk labi lai tā būtu tiesa  
Ka man bij atrast izdevies to kas saprot mani.  
To kas man palīdzētu iet pa dzīvi drūmo tālāk  
Un aizpildīt to tukšumu ko savā sirdī slēpju.  
Bet klusēji tu un es arī nesacīju to ko mums abiem pateikt vajadzēja reiz  
Es zināju ka tas bij pārāk labi lai tā būtu tiesa...  
Jo tikai pats es sevi visu saprast spēju..._  
  
Mēs sagājām kopā par spīti visam. Malfojs un Vīzlija; kas gan būtu varējis iedomāties ko tādu? Mēs sapratāmies no pusvārda, vai vismaz man tā likās. Tu slēpies no saviem brāļiem, es vienkārši vēlējos pabūt viens. Un mēs saplēsāmies par to, kuram piederēs tukšā vilciena kupeja. Tas bija tavs sestais un mans septītais gads Cūkkārpā. Mūsu ģimenes ienīda viena otru, taču mēs nolēmām, ka mūsu divvientulība ir svarīgāka nekā dzimtu naids. Tu biji skaista, es to jau agrāk biju ievērojis, bet man vienmēr bija pietrūcis dūšas to pateikt. Tā nu es sēdēju atgāzies sēdeklī un gaidīju, kad tu uzrunāsi mani. Nebija ilgi jāgaida. Mēs kopā pasmējāmies un tad plēsām jokus visu atlikušo dienu. Par laimi, neviens neattapās ka mūsu nekur nav. Galu galā mums abiem bija prefektu pienākumi, kurus mēs kopīgi paveicām un tad atgriezāmies mūsu kupejā. Tad man piepeši bija pietiekami dūšas lai paprasītu, vai mēs varētu kļūt draugi. Un tu piekriti. Tā bija viena no laimīgākajām dienām manā mūžā, skaista sieviete bija piekritusi būt mana draudzene.  
  
Todien aizsākās mūsu attiecības. Mēs uzsākām tās kā neiespējami draugi, taču dienām ritot mēs sapratām ka tas ir kaut kas vairāk. Ap ziemassvētkiem mēs jau atklāti gājām uz randiņiem un pavadījām kopā katru brīvu brīdi. Man liekas mēs bijām izostījuši katru neizmantotu klasi un katru aizmirstu noliktavu Cūkkārpā. Mēs pat izzagāmies ārā lai kopā palidotu uz slotām. Mēs bijām tik līdzīgi, neviens no mums nerādīja pasaulei kas patiesībā darījās mums iekšienē. Tu bija mana gaisma, mana pasaule, iemesls kāpēc es turpināju dzīvot nevis nomirt. Es pievienojos Ordenis un sāku pat veidot plānus ko darīt pēc Skolas. Tajos vienmēr ietilpi tu kā mana sieva, un tajos mēs dzīvojām laimīgi kopā līdz pat mūža galam.  
  
 _what happened to us? we used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
what happened to us? and deep inside i wonder, did i lose my only?_  
  
 _Kas gan ar mums notika? Mēs bijām tik perfekts pāris, bet tagad vientuļi klīstam miglā_  
Kas gan ar mums notika? Un dziļi sirdī es domāju, vai zaudēju vienīgo iespēju?  
  
Kara laika laulības, visi bija pret to. Bet mēs nevēlējāmies gaidīt, jo karā nekad nevarēja zināt, kas notiks nākamajā mirklī. Visi teica, ka mums nekas nesanāks, ka mēs esam pārāk jauni. Mēs gribējām pierādīt ka viņi kļūdās. Vienalga vai mēs cīnījāmies plecu pie pleca vai tālu viens no otra, mēs zinājām ka mūsu mīlestība izturēs. Bet mēs abi redzējām lietas ko nebūtu vajadzējis redzēt nevienam, un, izvairoties runāt par kara lietām, mēs pamazām attālinājāmies viens no otra. Tu zaudēji brāļus. Es zaudēju vecākus.

 

_Remember they thought we were too young  
To really know what it takes to make it  
But we had survived off what we had done  
and we could show them that they were all mistaken  
But who could know, the lies that would grow, until we could see right through them.  
Remember they knew we were too young  
We still don't know what it takes to make it..._  
  
_Vai atceries ka viņi domāja – par jauniem esam mēs_  
Lai zinātu, kā īsti lietas lielā dzīvē darās.  
Mēs izdzīvojām gan, par spīti visām šaubām   
Un būtu pierādījuši, ka kļūdījās it visi   
Tik, kas gan paredzēt to spēja, melus kas te augs un augs starp mums,  
Līdz tiem vairs cauri mēs viens otru neredzēsim...  
Vai atceries kā viņi zināja mūs pārāk jaunus esam   
Jo vēl šobrīd mēs nezinām kā īsti dzīvi izdzīvot...  
  
Tas jau kļuva par apsēstību – saturēt mūsu laulību kopā, lai pierādītu visai pasaulei ka tā kļūdījās. Mēs atsvešinājāmies viens no otra. Man radās lietas, kuras es turēju noslēpumā no tevis, un tu rīkojies tāpat. Ak, kā gan tas gadījās ka mēs tā pašķīrāmies? Es pats to nesaprotu. Mēs tik ļoti centāmies, pārvarējām karu un zaudējumus. Bet mūsu mīlestība no prieka, kas tā reiz bija, pamazām pārvērtās pienākumā, ko neviens no mums nevēlējās pārtraukt. Mēs vairs neturējāmies cieši viens pie otra, mēs ierāvāmies katrs sevī. Mēs vairs nedalījāmies viens ar otru ne priekos, ne bēdās. Un ar katru dienu mēs palikām arvien tālāki un tālāki… Es pārāk ilgi nesapratu, par ko mēs bijām palikuši. Pārāk vēlu mēs sapratām savas pieļautās kļūdas. Es raudāju nakts vientulībā, jo mans lepnums neļāva man atzīt to kas bija sagājis greizi. Man liekas, ka tu rīkojies līdzīgi. Un ikviens mums līdzās redzēja to, ko mēs tik ilgi ietiepīgi bijām atsacījušies pieņemt par patiesību. Tad beidzās karš. Es cerēju, ka miers atnesīs izmaiņas arī mūsu starpā… Tomēr nekas nemainījās…

 

_we could have made it work, we could have found a way  
we should have done our best to see another day   
but we kept it all inside until it was too late  
and now we're both alone, the consequences we pay  
for throwing it all away, for throwing it all away..._  
  
 _Mēs būtu varējuši panākt ka izdodas viss  
Mēs būtu raduši ceļu ko kopīgi iet   
Mēs būtu centušies cik tik vien spēka  
Lai vēl vienu dienu mēs ieraudzītu.   
Tā vietā turējām to visu sevī mēs,  
Līdz beidzot bija jau par vēlu.  
Un tagad vientuļi mēs abi esam,   
Un tāda cena ir, ko samaksājām   
Par to, ka aizmetām to kas mums bija,   
Par to, ka aizmetām visu to prom..._  
  
Mēs abi padevāmies liktenim. Strīdi sekoja viens otram arvien biežāk un bija arvien asāki. Abi mēs karstumā pateicām viens otram vārdus, ko patiesībā nedomājām. Neviens negribēja būt tas, kurš pakāpsies atpakaļ un klusi pateiks: 'Es nožēloju'. Bet tā jau gadās, kad lepnums pārāk sakāpj galvā. Un tad vienu dienu es atgriezos no darba un atradu mājas tukšas. Tu biji savākusi savas mantas un aizgājusi. Todien es raudāju kā vēl nekad savā mūžā. Galu galā, es biju zaudējis vienīgo cilvēku pasaulē, kurš mani mīlēja. Mēs abi to pazaudējām, Džin. Kā gan mēs varējām ļaut šai laimes izslīdēt mums starp pirkstiem. Es joprojām mīlu tevi, un vēlos tevi atpakaļ. Es tā vēlos, lai tu dotu man vēl vienu iespēju. Es ceru, ka arī tu jūties tāpat. Viena, vēl pēdējā iespēja, tas ir viss, ko es lūdzu.  
  
  
Drako apstājās uz ielas pus kvartālu no Džinijas dzīvokļa. Ja tikai viņš spētu izrunāt šos vārdus, galvā jau viss sanāca, problēmas sākās tad, kad to vajadzēja pateikt viņai.  
  
"Es taču esmu jucis. Es esmu viņas vīrs, bet tā vietā lai izrunātos ar savu sievu, es stāvu ielas vidū un runājos pats ar sevi," Drako pašūpoja galvu, "Es taču esmu Malfojs, aurors un kara varonis. Man vajadzētu pietikt dūšas aprunāties ar savu sievu."  
  
Viņš lēni pārvarēja pēdējos soļus līdz pakāpieniem pie viņas dzīvokļa ieejas. Saule aiz muguras apspīdēja viņu, metot melnu siluetu uz sienas un durvīm, dīvaini, tagad bija jau vēls, bet viņš bija devies pie Džinijas jau ap pusdienlaiku. Tagad vai nekad. Drako pacēla roku un pieklauvēja. Kad viņa atvēra durvis, rietošā saule iekvēlināja viņas matus kā liesmas.  
  
"Ko tu gribi?"  
  
"Vai drīkstu ienākt? Lūdzu, Džin, dod man iespēju parunāt ar tevi."  
  
"Tev ir piecas minūtes, Drako. Man nav laika," Džinnija asi atcirta, paverot durvis plašāk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 _Tas arī viss... Tālāk nav uzrakstīts... Domājiet paši, kas notiks tālāk._


End file.
